The Man With The Metal Heart
by tony-starks-nipples
Summary: The one thing he can't live without is gone, yet Tony is still alive. He hides himself away in his glorious mansion until Steve comes, picks him up (literally) and tries to ease Tony back into the world. Tears, confessions, and fuzzy socks follow as the two help each other with the hand life has dealt them. Through their pain, they reluctantly fall in love with each other. Stony.
1. Prologue

"_I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without."_

But he did live without her. Day turned into night turned back into day. The sun rose and the sun set. The world kept on turning and Tony Stark kept on living. He was used to feeling hallow. He had spent most of his life as a hallow shell of a man. It wasn't terrible then because he had never known anything else. Now that he had felt something...

People sent their condolences. Cards and flowers and various other meaningless, empty gestures. No one had come to see him in person. There was a service but Tony couldn't bare to see her lifeless, yet perfectly made up as if she would wake at any time. He had seen that once, right after the incident, and he saw it every time he blinked.

Eight days. That's how long Tony spent at the bottom of the bottle, laying in the middle of the floor, slurring orders at JARVIS and his various other robots to bring him more. Always more. He lay in his own piss and puke because there was no one there anymore to come down to the workshop and get him cleaned up and into bed. The more he drank to forget, the more he remembered.

Finally his automated house refused to hand him more booze. He continued to demand more but it still didn't come.

"Sir, your blood alcohol content is dangerously high."

"Then let me die."

"Sir—"

"MUTE!"

And then the house was quiet. The Malibu mansion had been rebuilt... again, but in his initial rage he had put on the suit and destroyed it rock-star-in-hotel-room style. The floor was strewn with glass. As he crawled across it, he cut his hands on the impossibly sharp shards.

After what seemed like hours, and probably was, he was on the floor of the shower. He couldn't stand to reach the handles so he just shouted "JARVIS, water!" and a stream of programmed perfect temperature water rained down around him. He lay there, letting the blood and puke run from his body and down the drain, until the water grew cold. "JARVIS, water!" he repeated and the stream stopped.

The billionaire dragged himself into his bed. "Goodnight JARVIS."

The last thing he heard before he slipped into much needed sleep was JARVIS whispering "Goodnight sir."

**Hello loves,**

**I usually try to keep chapters short (one or two pages) so that I can update frequently. Don't worry, this is basically just a quick intro chapter so that we understand Tony's current predicament. This is a Stony fic, but it will also have Pepperony aspects. They are very mild and brief because Pepper is dead (I hope y'all got that from this chapter). I am enjoying writing this story and I should probably have the next chapter up tonight. What can I say, I'm enthusiastic! **


	2. Chapter 1 - The Empty Refrigerator

Tony had never been one to sleep, so when JARVIS awoke him, telling him he had slept the past three days away, he was shocked.

"I'm sorry to have woken you sir but there's someone here to see you."

"Tell 'em to go away," Tony said, burying his face into his pillow. He could easily sleep for another three days. The thought was so tempting—

"I have tried but he always returns within the hour. He's been at it for two days."

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Rogers, sir."

"Steve?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Now he was sure he was going to go back to sleep. The last thing he needed was socially challenged Steve intruding on his pity fest. Tony had lost or pushed away everyone he cared about in his life, so why had the loss of Pepper leave him leveled? The answer was simple; she was the only person in the world that stood by him through all of his bullshit. Who told him that he was all she had, too. The person who loved him unconditionally. And he had wronged her in the worst possible way.

"STARK! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE! I HEAR YOUR ROBOT TALKING TO YOU. YOU CAN'T CLAIM TO BE SLEEPING ANY MORE! LET ME IN!" Steve screamed.

"What the hell," Tony muttered to himself as he threw back the covers. He didn't remember it, but apparently he had peeled his wet clothes off before he climbed into bed, leaving him, he smirked as he though it: _Stark naked_. He grabbed a pair of boxers off of the floor and pulled them on before standing.

"STARK!"

"Shut up Steve, I'm coming!" He grew dizzy as he stood and he realized he hadn't eaten anything of substance in close to a week and had been horizontal for at least 72 hours. It took him a while to get his bearings. Finally he staggered to the door and let Steve in.

"Morning Cap."

"It's four in the afternoon, Stark."

"Well I just woke up, so for me, it's morning."

Steve, irritated, pushed past him and into the lavish mansion. As soon as he was standing inside the door, he was completely lost. He didn't understand why anyone needed to live with so much, but then again, he didn't understand a lot of things.

"Living room's that way," Tony mumbled, pointing in the general direction.

"Nope. First we're going to feed you. If you really have been sleeping for three days," Steve gave Tony a look that suggested he didn't believe the 'official story', "then you're going to need nutrition."

Tony didn't want to be babied, but he also didn't know how to cook, so he pointed Steve to the kitchen and followed after him at a much slower pace. When he finally arrived in the kitchen, he found Steve frowning into the refrigerator.

"Everything in here is expired. There is _nothing_ I can feed you."

"Yeah. I don't... the person who used to..." he slammed his eyes shut and tried to chase that terrible image from his mind. "No one's been grocery shopping for a while."

"Clearly." Steve closed the fridge and turned to Tony. He took in the disheveled man and frowned. He felt a pang in his heart at the mess the other man had become. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to run to the store. While I'm gone, you're going to shower and get dressed. If I return and you're still in your boxers, I will personally..." Steve didn't know what he would do. "Anyway, just be decent. You have forty five minutes."

"Why that number?" Tony asked.

"Because that is how long it's going to take. Now, go. Shower."

Steve's firm tone reminded Tony of the way Pepper used to talk to him. He would never admit it, and he'd deny it if you asked, the liked being told what to do when it came to these sorts of things. He usually disobeyed but it made him feel as if someone cared about him regardless. He decided he was actually going to do what Steve asked him and turned himself in the direction of the shower.


	3. Chapter 2 - Please, Not That Room

Steve made a marvelous meal but Tony was only able to choke down a piece of toast. Steve sat next to him and watched him eat without saying a word. He wasn't offended when he dumped the food he spent so much time cooking down the garbage disposal. When Tony threw up that piece of toast on Steve as the younger man was helping him stand, Steve didn't complain. He only helped Tony to the couch before retreating into another room to get a clean shirt. Steve didn't say anything negative at all to Tony.

"Where'd you get that?" Tony asked when Steve returned in a nearly-identical-minus-the-puke shirt.

"I took the liberty of moving some of my things into one of the guest rooms. I'm going to be staying with you for awhile."

"Which room?" Tony demanded. When Steve didn't answer, Tony screamed. "WHICH ROOM!"

"Um... the one down that hall." Steve pointed.

"Get out."

"Tony, I know you're reluctant to get help but—"

"I SAID GET OUT! REMOVE YOUR SHIT FROM THAT ROOM OR I WILL PUT ON THE SUIT AND BLAST YOU OUT OF THAT WINDOW AND INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN, YOU HEAR?"

Steve could tell that Tony wasn't kidding. He didn't question the other man's motives. Instead, he turned and walked down the hallway to the forbidden room and removed his suitcase. When he stepped back out into the hallway, he heard muffled sobs. He walked back to the sitting area where Tony was sitting to see that he had his face buried into a pillow and his body was shaking as he cried.

Steve put down his suitcase and went to sit down next to Tony. He didn't touch him or say anything. He just sat there and let Tony cry. Tony didn't shoo him away. Steve figured this was a step forward, at least.

"I'm sorry I went into that room without asking. That was very forward of me," Steve finally said after Tony seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Tony didn't say anything. He just lowered the pillow to his lap and stared forward. After an eternity of silence. "That was Pep—" his voice choked on her name. "It was her room."

"I figured that. I'm sorry."

"I don't normally cry," Tony explained.

"It's okay to grieve. There is nothing wrong with missing Pepper, Tony."

"I should be over it by now."

"It's barely been two weeks."

"But I should be over it. I've never been one to dwell on things like this."

"'Things like this' meaning what? Death? Tony..." Steve said. He felt his heart break at the thought of Tony thinking he should be over the death of the person he loved. The person who was by his side for over ten years. What had happened to Tony to feel he needed to be so cold? What made him think he was better off alone?

"I'm not supposed to feel things, Steve." It was the first time Tony had said Steve's name since he had entered the house. "I'm the man with the metal heart. Literally." He tapped the arc reactor in his chest. "That's what they all say about me. And they're right."

"No, they're not."

"Jesus Steve, you barely know me. Why are you even here?"

"Because no one else came. Because you need someone. As much as you hate to admit it—"

"I don't need anyone, Cap."

"Everyone needs someone."

Tony looked down to his lap. "I had someone and I lost her," he whispered.

**Okay, so Tony has been a bit out of character up until this point. That's kind of the point. Tony was always so quick to brush things off, but the death of Pepper has left him leveled. I truly believe Tony is a loving person, he just has trouble accepting that. It's not just my optimistic side, because I don't really have one of those, I just believe that in my heart. The only person that he actually cares about with all of his heart is Pepper and she's gone. And that's why he's like this. Don't worry, he'll be more recognizable in future chapters.**

**Three chapters in one night. I shall now sleep.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Burnt Egg Catastrophe

"So where is he now?" Bruce asked. Steve called him to inform him of the situation. He didn't expect any help. He was well aware that Bruce was back in Cambodia. The only reason he was able to contact him was because Tony had given him a phone in an effort to keep in touch. The two liked to... science together. Steve didn't even try to understand what the two talked about.

"Sleeping. At least, I hope he still is."

"And what are you doing?"

"Cooking."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Steve was almost sure he had lost the call with Bruce when finally the other man spoke. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Tony could hear Steve talking to Bruce. He wasn't asleep and he never had been. He just pretended so that Steve would leave him alone. Steve was nothing short of a saint, Tony knew that. But he also knew that a saint shouldn't be dealing with someone like him.

Tony felt himself slipping out of consciousness. He was reluctant to let sleep consume him, as the past few times since the three-day sleep he had uncontrollable nightmares. He relived that moment over and over. Watching her die. They both knew that he was her last hope, but only he knew that he wasn't going to be able to make it in time.

Before he could think, he was on his feet and walking into the kitchen. Steve was still on the phone with Bruce. They were still discussing what needed to be done. Tony cringed. Was he really so out of control that he _two_ needed babysitters?

"Do you want me to come back?" Bruce asked.

"No, I think I got it," Steve responded, cracking an egg into a pan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know that you're uncomfortable around here— I get that."

"I think I can handle it. If you need me, that is."

"Nah. I mean, we're not in New York, we're in Malibu. Tony is masochistic. There are signs of her everywhere in this house. I don't know why he just doesn't move to the Stark Tower."

"Maybe because he needs to surround himself with her. I don't know. Death does weird things to people."

Tony was done listening to his friends talk about him as if he wasn't there. Granted, neither of them knew he was standing right behind Steve but he was no longer comfortable with where the conversation was going.

"So what's for breakfast?" Tony asked, sliding into one of the chairs. Steve turned around as if he had been caught with his pants down.

"Um... eggs."

"Hey Bruce!" Tony shouted so his friend could hear. There was no need; they had been talking via JARVIS's speaker phone system.

"Hey Tony. How's life with Cap?"

"Nothing short of perfection," Tony sarcastically remarked. "Why? You green with envy?"

"Okay," Steve said. "That's enough."

"Nah Steve, it's fine. He's said worse," Bruce explained.

"Yeah. You heard Mr. Purple Pants, I've said worse."

"Tony, I don't think this is appropriate..." Steve started to say.

"Will you just shut up and get that stick out of your puritan little ass? Christ, I was just having a little bit of fun. It's been two days and I'm already preparing how I'm going to kill you," Tony spat. Steve gave him a look. "Sorry Bruce," he finally groaned. His tone clearly stated that he was in no way, shape, or form sorry.

"Steve... what are you doing to him? Never has he apologized, to anyone I assume, that quickly," Bruce noted, a hint of praise in his voice.

"Bruce, it's been a real fuckin' pleasure talking to you, but it seems Mr. Stars And Stripes is determined to make me miserable, so I'm gonna say goodbye."

"Alright Tony, bye. Bye Steve."

"Goodbye Dr. Banner."

The call ended. The two men stared at each other, neither one looking away. Soon it turned into a battle of who could stare the longest. It was like a childhood game of 'Staring Contest' but the stakes were much higher. Finally Steve looked away.

He cleared his throat. "How long were you standing there?" He asked, clearly embarrassed.

"'Do you want me to come back' I think is the part where I actually entered the room. I heard the whole thing from my bed though."

"You were never sleeping, were you?"

"Bingo."

There was a terrible hissing sound and both men turned to the stove. Steve had forgotten about the eggs when Tony had come into the room. The pan began to smoke. Steve took a towel and started to fan it, but that only caused it to catch fire.

"Christ Cap, don't know know anything?" Tony jumped out of his seat and grabbed the fire extinguisher from beside the table, foaming down the pan. When the fire was out, Tony let his arms drop to his sides and let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"I am _so_ sorry," Steve explained.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I'll replace the pan and—"

Tony rose an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

Steve laughed. "I realize there isn't much need to pay for a replacement when in your company, is there?"

Tony shook his head.

"Why did you have that in your kitchen, anyway?" Steve asked, gesturing to the fire extinguisher.

Tony looked down at the red can in his hands. "Accidents happen a lot around here." He left it at that. He didn't care to explain all of the fires, explosions, and injuries that happened around his house. Even back when he had Pepper to police him there was always something going wrong.

And then, out of nowhere, Steve started laughing. The man's laugh was contagious and, against his will, Tony started to chuckle, too. As Steve laughed harder so did Tony, until neither of them could breathe and they were hunched over, grabbing their stomachs.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted their laughter. "It seems as though your water bill is overdue."

"What?" Tony asked, confused. He had never had to pay a bill in his life. Reality hit him so hard it practically knocked the wind out of him. Pepper took care of his bills. He was going to have to learn how that system worked. Just like that, the laughter was sucked from the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun with Mr. Rogers but it seems that the matter has grown quite urgent."

"Why didn't you tell me before know?" Tony asked, now irritated. What good was JARVIS if he couldn't even remind Tony to do the simplest things?

"I have never had to remind you of such things, Sir. Ms. Potts—"

"I GET IT!" Tony shouted. "What do I do?" he asked the AI.

"You don't know how to pay a bill?" Tony had almost forgotten Steve was in the room.

"No, okay? I don't know how to do any fucking thing. Now that we've established that; JARVIS, what do I have to do?" Tony barked.

Steve didn't wait for JARVIS to answer. "Tony, I can handle this. It's okay, I got it."

"You know how to pay bills?" Tony asked, scoffing.

"I haven't done it in seventy years but how much could it have changed, really?"

"That is very noble of you Mr. Rogers, but it seems it has changed quite a bit. Mr. Stark, I can take care of it if you would like."

"Then why'd you even bring it up?" Tony was angry now. Why did JARVIS have to ruin the first time he had smiled and felt happy since the incident? He was clouded with terrible, painful memories and he hurt to his core. He fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Sir. I will take care of it. Shall I do this for all of the bills from not on?"

Tony could only nod. He hoped the AI understood. Steve knelt down beside Tony.

"You know, I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'm just gonna go back to bed," Tony said, getting to his feet.

"Are you going to try to sleep?" Steve asked, hopeful.

"Nope," Tony said retreating. He disappeared from Steve's view, but he didn't go to his bedroom. Instead, he grabbed the first set of key's his hand landed on and went out to the garage. He hit the unlock button and waited to see which car lit up.

When he got there, he opened the door and started the engine. "I'm sorry," he said to no one in particular and then floored it.

**My goodness! I'm so happy for all of your continued support! The story hasn't even been up 24 hours and already I'm flooded with emails about people following it. Thanks loves! Means the world.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. It takes up so much space because it's mostly dilogue. Also, I don't know if I'll be able to write another chapter tonight :'(**

**Today I was watching _John Tucker Must Die_ and all I could think of was that I watched it at my 14th birthday party and then we watched _The Perfect Score_ so then all I could think of was Chris Evans. And how it was funny that he had already with with ScarJo on a film. This has nothing to do with my story, but everything to do with it because I kept thinking "I should be writing, not watching this."**

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS! (this is in no way relevant but I just love that commercial)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Tracy, Breeze, and Angel

Steve heard the squealing of tires and ran to the window to catch a quick glimpse of one of Tony's many cars before it turned around the corner and disappeared from sight. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

That was six hours ago and Steve was starting to get worried. "JARVIS! Can you find him?" he shouted.

"My apologies Mr. Rogers, but it seems as though Mr. Stark has disabled my tracking protocols."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course he has."

Another hour passed and Tony still hadn't returned. Steve was left to pace back and forth. Finally, he decided he was going to have to go look for him. He grabbed his coat and walked outside to his motorbike. Just as he was putting the key in the ignition, he heard the roar of an engine, the squeal of tires, and eventually, the giggling of girls. He turned to see that Tony was driving a different car than the one he had left in. The top was down and three girls were sitting on top of the seats as their hair blew back. Tony had a blank, unimpressed expression as he drove.

Steve watched in disbelief as Tony, the new car, and his three new friends disappeared into the garage. "Never mind," he muttered to himself and shrugged out of his coat as he walked into the house. When he walked into the house, he heard a loud crash and then one of the girls giggling "whoops."

Terrified curiosity drove him into the workshop. He saw that one of the girls, presumably the "whoops" one, was wearing one of the Iron Man arms and trying to blast things. Tony had his arms around her, instructing her on what to do. The others were standing by. One of them whined "Tony, when's it _my_ turn?"

The billionaire smirked. "Okay Tracy, time to give Breeze a turn."

Breeze? Tracy? Where did Tony find these girls. The girl, Breeze, grinned as Tony strapped her arm into the suit as if it were nothing more than a really expensive toy. Breeze nearly decapitated the third girl. She too only responded with "whoops".

Tony cleared his throat. "Okay Breeze. I think that's enough." Breeze pouted but didn't complain.

The third girl squealed. "Which ones make you fly!?" she asked, pointing at the various parts strewn through the workshop.

"Uh..." Tony pointed at the girl and snapped his fingers a few times. Steve could clearly tell that the other man had forgotten her name. He scoffed. The girl didn't seem to notice. Finally he gave up. "Girls," he put his arms around Tracy and unnamed girl 3. "Why don't we head upstairs?"

The girls smiled and giggled and headed to the stairs. That's when they caught site of Steve. "Well hell-o," Breeze eyed Steve from head to toe. "Tony, is he joining us?" she threw a wink at Steve. The blonde grew more uncomfortable than he was two minutes before.

"Nah. He's too good for this, ain't that right Cap?"

Steve cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna," he pointed up the stairs and then chased his finger until he was safely inside the room Tony had deemed okay for him to stay in.

"He's weird," Steve heard one of the girls complain. Judging by the volume of their voices and the sounds of their footsteps, they had just passed or were about to pass his room.

"Don't mind him," Tony muttered. "Follow me, ladies."

Steve heard a squeal followed my the sound of someone jumping on a bed. Then there were more squeals and more jumps. Finally Steve realized that no one was jumping on the bed. As soon as it hit him, he grabbed the pillow and wrapped it around his head, attempting to block out the noise. The pillow did absolutely nothing. He was subject to the sounds of whatever ungodly thing was happening down the hall. After what seemed like eternity, it was quiet again. Only then did he realize that Tony hadn't made a single sound the entire time.

The next morning, Steve was up before the sun. He retreated to the kitchen to find articles of clothing discarded on their journey to Tony's bed. No one was there, so Steve didn't even have to try to hide his disgust.

Not five minutes later Tony stumbled into the kitchen. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning to you, too. You're up... earlier than I would expect. Don't you think you should go back and wait for your new friends to wake up?"

"Nah. I've never been one to wake up beside 'em. JARVIS, coffee." He said it all in the same breath. Steve couldn't even comprehend what was going on inside of Tony's head. "I'm headed down to the workshop. Tell 'em I'm gone when they get up."

Steve grabbed Tony by the arm. "No."

"What?" Tony asked, angry.

"I'm not going to lie to them. You are going in there and—"

"Tony?" he heard one of the girls whine. They two men turned to see that unnamed girl 3, wrapped in a sheet, had found her way to the kitchen. "What's going on."

"Great," Tony muttered under his breath. Then, a smile spread across his face. Steve could tell it was fake, forced. But Tony did it so effortlessly. "Angel, why don't you go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," she smiled. Before turning around she walked to the middle of the kitchen and pecked Tony on the lips. "Don't be too long."

Once she was out of earshot, Steve whispered angrily. "You've known her less than twelve hours and you call her angel?"

"No dimwit, that's her name."

"You picked up three whores named Angel, Tracy, and Breeze?"

"What I do is none of your business. And I'm getting pretty fucking tired of your holier than thou act. I didn't ask for you to be here." Tony paused. Then; "As I was saying before, I'm going to be in my workshop—"

Steve, enraged, interrupted. "You are going back into that room right now. You are going to lay down next to those girls and you are going to wait for them to wake up. I will walk you there if you'd like, but I'd much rather not. However, if I go down to your workshop and see you there, I will drag you by your ear and dump you on that bed."

"Yes mother," Tony growled and turned toward the bedroom. Steve waited a few moments before following. He was satisfied when he heard the shifting of sheets as Tony crawled back into the bed. Steve then retreated to the living room where he grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and propped his feet up. As soon as he flipped through the first few pages he realized he wouldn't understand a single word as the magazine was all about technology. Steve didn't know how to work Tony's TV and he was too embarrassed to ask JARVIS. Bored, he eventually made his way back to the kitchen. He realized that the party of four would be rising soon and started making pancakes from scratch.

Sure as heck, just as he was pouring the batter into the pans, he heard four pairs of footsteps making their way towards him. And giggling. Always giggling. Did these girls know how to do anything but giggle? He turned to see the three girls tucked away in some of Tony's oversized t-shits. Tony was fully dressed.

"Is he your maid or something?" Breeze gestured to Steve. She was wearing an orange shirt.

"Nah. He's my babysitter."

The girls giggled and one of them playfully punched Tony in the arm. "Bad boy, needs a babysitter."

"It's more of a temporary living situation. Tony needed help putting some things in order, so I came to help. It seems as if he's bounced back. I don't think my services are needed any longer," Steve said, throwing down his spatula and storming towards his room.

Tony went to turn off the stove before telling the girls it was time for them to leave. "But Tony!" They whined in unison.

"When you're dressed, call this number," he handed them Happy's number scribbled on a piece of paper, "and he'll take you anywhere you need to go."

He then turned on his heel and started towards Steve's room. He didn't even knock on the door, instead he just let himself in.

"I don't understand you," Steve said, turning around. He had been shoving shirts into his suitcase. "This morning you were on the floor at just the mention of her name and then you leave and find those three? How could you do that after losing the woman you loved?" Steve was shouting and he knew it. He didn't care of the girls in the kitchen could hear him or not. "You think you can replace Pepper," Tony cringed. "Yeah, I said her name Stark. You think you can replace her with three whores not even two weeks after she died? What is wrong with you?!"

Tony looked at his feet. "I was wondering... I was seeing if... I wanted to know if I could still feel something."

"And?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "I regret to inform you that I am, in fact, dead inside."

"Tony, I'm sorry—"

"No," Tony interrupted. "You do _not_ need to apologize. In fact, I would prefer if you didn't. I understand why you're leaving. Hell, I would leave me. Just know that... I'm sorry. For everything." He turned to leave the room. Steve grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tony looked up into Steve's blue eyes. Words didn't come to him. No one had ever stuck with him through his bullshit besides... her. When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to say anything, he wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his face into the taller man's sweater.

"Thank you," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 5 - And she mouthed 'I love you'

"Do you want to know how she died?" Tony asked.

Steve was taken aback. The two had been sitting on the couch reading; Steve _The Great Gatsby_, Tony _Wired _magazine. The question was completely out of nowhere.

"Well, do you want to know or not?" Tony asked. He had thrown his magazine to the table their feet were resting on.

Steve lowered his book. Why did Tony bring it up? Steve wanted to say no; he didn't want to put Tony through the pain of telling him. But if Tony brought it up, maybe he wanted to get it off of his chest. "Um... sure. If you want to tell me."

"Okay," Tony sighed. "The first thing you need to know is that it was all my fault—"

"I'm sure it wasn't," Steve interjected.

"Don't interrupt. If that happens again, I'm not finishing the story."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, as I was saying, the first thing you need to know is that it was all my fault. We were coming home from dinner. I took her out for her birthday." His voice broke, so he coughed to cover it up. "I was driving and suddenly this ass hole came and slammed into the side of the car—"

"A car accident? I hardly think that's your fault." Steve bit his lip, as he realized he had interrupted Tony.

"_Anyway_," Tony said, glaring at Steve. Despite his earlier threat, he continued. "The crash wasn't what killed her. After it happened, I got out of the car and walked up to the other driver. You know how I have a temper." Steve wasn't sure if Tony wanted him to respond or if the question was rhetorical, so he just nodded his head. "So, like an asshole I got up to the window and knocked on it. The guy turned and looked at me, a grin on his face, and I realized it was no accident that he had hit me." Tony inhaled and exhaled. Steve could tell it was getting hard for him to keep going.

"You don't have to—"

"NO!" Tony shouted. "I have to tell you this! You have to know!" Another shaky breath. "The guy was pretty banged up. There was blood running down his face and everything. I can only assume that he hit his head on the steering wheel."

"_The great Tony Stark. How nice to finally meet you," the man said, still grinning. Tony yanked open the door and pulled the man out of the car by the collar of his shirt._

"_What do you want," Tony demanded. When the man didn't answer, he shook him and screamed: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

"_The Invincible Iron Man," the man said, spitting blood onto Tony's face. "Take away the armor, and what have you got? Nothing. You can't protect yourself. Or the woman you love." A sick grin spread across his face._

Steve cringed. He remembered saying something similar to Tony when they first met.

_Tony looked back to his car to see another man pulling her out by her hair._

"_Tony!" she screamed. "Tony, help!" She was screaming and kicking and thrashing around but the second man had too tight a grip on her. Tony let go of the first man, ready to run over to Pepper. That's when he pulled a gun on Tony._

"_Hold it." Tony froze. "Another step, you're dead and she's dead too."_

_The second man was dragging her to where Tony and the first man were standing. The first man came up behind Tony, and hit him on the back of his head. Tony fell to the ground and he felt the other man grab his wrists. _

_Tony looked up into Pepper's eyes, and she looked down to his. She mouthed the words 'I love you'. Tony did the same._

_And that's when the second man slit her throat. He crumpled to the ground. Tony screamed and began thrashing around._

"_Son of a bitch, mother fucker, I'll kill you. I'll kill you both. Let me up and fight like a fucking man. I will fucking kill you both. I will rip your fucking balls off and then kill you!"_

_He felt the weight of the other man get off of his back. He rolled over, ready to push himself up and see through on his promise. Except... he was handcuffed? He struggled to separate his hands but couldn't, and now that he was on his back, he couldn't roll over again."_

"_God damn it son of a bitch!" He screamed as he writhed on the ground._

"_The man with the metal heart," The first man snarled and knelt down beside Tony, tapping the arc reactor. He put is face only inches away from Tony. "It turns out he can feel something after all." The man grabbed Tony by his hair. Tony spit in his face. "You little shit!" The man screamed and slammed Tony's head on the pavement. _

"I don't know how long I was out. When I woke up I was on a stretcher and on another stretcher next to me was a body bag. It wasn't zipped up and I could see her face. Someone had closed her eyes. I could see where the blood had run onto her face." Tony was shaking and crying. "And I couldn't look away. I just... I lay there and looked at her. I looked at what I had done. She was dead because of me. They wanted to hurt me on a personal level. They wanted to create a wound that wouldn't heal." He took in a shaky breath and shrugged. "It worked."

Steve didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He knew Tony didn't really like to be touched, but all Steve could think to do was wrap his arm around the other man. He was relieved to find that Tony didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned into Steve, resting his face on the other man's shoulder. It wasn't long before Tony's tears soaked through his shirt and he felt them on his skin.

"I loved her so much, Steve," he whispered. "So fucking much."

Steve rubbed circles on Tony's back. "I know you did."

**Hello loves,**

**First off: thanks for reading! I would love to see some more reviews because I really wanna know what y'all think of this!**

**Okay. So now you know how she died. I had to write this chapter. I _had_ to. Even though I am exhausted and need sleep so badly. But this is probably going to be the last chapter for awhile, so I wanted it to be a good one. One with substance, not a filler.**

_**GREAT GATSBY!**_** They were originally going to be watching TV, but I wanted to include that book somewhere in here. I think it's going to be a running thing. I mean, Steve is going to eventually see the trailers for the new movie (MAY 10TH GUYS!).**

**My cousin and Mr. Bob (family friend) are up for the week, and then on Thursday or Friday my other cousin is coming up. And then we're going to have a small birthday party on Saturday. Plus, tomorrow is the first day of the new semester. I can't imagine not being able to write for the next few days; trust me, nothing seems worse. I'll probably try to sneak away for an hour or so every night to whip up a chapter (that's around how long it takes me to write/re-read/edit/re-read again a chapter) but if I can't, I apologize in advance.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Unnamed Flower

**Something I thought I made clear but apparently haven't: This takes place _after_ Iron Man 3.**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear TOOOONYYYY, happy birthday to you_," Steve sang as he entered the billionaire's bedroom. Tony stirred under the covers. It had been a few weeks since he had told Steve what happened to Pepper and ever since he got it off his chest, he was sleeping much better. "Wake up," Steve said, kicking the leg of the bed.

"I'm up. Jesus," Tony whined. He rolled over to see that Steve was carrying an in-bed tray. There was a steaming plate of waffles, a glass of orange juice, and a small vase with a single flower in it. Tony couldn't name it if he tried. He had no need for plant names.

"Happy birthday!" Steve placed the tray over Tony's lap as Tony scooted so that he back was against the headboard.

"Is that today?" He asked, picking up the fork and slicing into the waffle. He popped it into his mouth. "How'd you know?" he asked, still chewing the food. Steve wanted to tell him that it wasn't polite to talk with food in your mouth, but decided against it.

"JARVIS told me."

A few moments went by and the only sound in the room was Tony's chewing. Finally, he looked up. "Not that watching me eat isn't fascinating, but why are you staring at me?"

Steve cleared his throat. He changed the subject immediately. "So a week or so ago I started thinking: what do you get the man who has everything?"

"Please tell me you didn't get me a present." Tony frowned. He hated gifts. He didn't mind giving them so much as getting them. When people bought him things, often lavish gifts that ended up being donated, he just paid them back for it. Why should anyone have to spend money on _him_ when he could afford anything? If someone made him something, he was ashamed, because he had never made anything for anyone else when there wasn't a profit involved. He moved the tray to the floor. He wasn't hungry any more.

"I did." Steve pulled out a small package from behind his back.

"Look, it's a great sentiment, but—"

"No." Steve was getting angry, putting the package on Tony's lap. "You will not pay me back for it. You will not donate it to charity. You will open it and you will keep it, even if you hate it."

Tony picked it up and handed it to Steve. "I really don't feel comfortable—"

"Tony." Steve put his hands around Tony's. He stared into Tony's eyes."Let someone do something for you. Please?"

There was a lump in Tony's throat and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. It wasn't until a few moments later that they realized they were still looking at each other and that Steve's hands were still around Tony's. They both pulled back immediately.

"Okay..." Tony said, flipping the package over in his hand. It was beautifully wrapped. The paper was a simple, pale blue color. He liked it very much. "Here goes nothing." He slid his finger under the tape, carefully making sure not to rip the paper.

"Stop!" Steve shouted, frustrated. "Remember when you were a kid and you got a present and you couldn't wait to see what was inside, so you just tore the paper off in excitement?"

"I didn't... I didn't really get a lot of presents as a kid," Tony admitted.

"Well then... do it like I just described it. Every present should be opened that way."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He ripped the paper to shreds. The ripped it and threw it around until there were shreds of pale blue everywhere and he was holding... "Rogers?" he asked.

"Yes?" Steve was fighting a smile. The look on Tony's face was almost too much for him to bare.

"Why did you get me socks?" Tony asked, throwing them down on the bed. "You made me go through all of that for a goddamn pair of _socks_?"

Steve sighed, grabbed the socks, and sat on the edge of the bed. He ripped the tag off and separated the socks. "See, they're purple. And fuzzy. You can slide around the house in them. May I have your foot, please?" Tony glared at Steve, but complied. Steve grabbed Tony's legs, put the socks on his feet, and then let the other man tuck his legs back under the covers.

"I hate socks. They make my feet sweat," Tony grumbled, wiggling his toes. "Why purple?"

"The only color they had made of that material."

"And you're sure I can slide around the floor in these?"

"Pretty darned."

"Okay then."

Steve cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna... leave and let you get dressed."

Tony blinked repeatedly. "Yeah," he coughed. "Yeah. Um... I'll just get dressed."

"Let me... um... take the food."

"I got it."

"No really."

"Steve, I got it."

"Tony, it's your birthday. Let me get it."

Tony gave up. "Okay. Take it."

Steve took the tray of food into the kitchen and dumped the food Tony hadn't eaten down the garbage disposal, then he cleaned the dishes. He heard the shower turn on. He felt his body go cold, then heat

up again. Tony was in the shower. He was naked.

_Stop._ He thought. _Where did that come from?_ He shook his head and focused all of his attention on washing the dishes. He scrubbed and scrubbed the same plate until it broke in his hands. "Shoot," he muttered and threw the plate into the sink, causing it to shatter into more little pieces.

"Why are you breaking my plates, Rogers?"

Steve whipped around to see Tony, fully dressed. His outfit actually startled Steve. He was wearing a button up shirt and dress pants. He even had shoes on. "It was an accident."

"Yeah... right... an accident." Tony stared at Steve. He didn't believe the soldier any more than the soldier believed himself. "Anyway, I have to go out for a bit. I won't be long."

"No whores," Steve warned, glaring at Tony.

"Me? Whores? Psh." Tony pretended to be offended just long enough to make Steve look uncomfortable, then punctuated the joke with a wink. "I won't be too long Freedom Boy." He didn't wait for Steve to say anything before he turned on his heel and made his way to the garage.

**I'm sorry that the ending is a bit rushed. I was going to make this and the next chapter one loooonnnnggg chapter, but since I haven't uploaded in forever and I feel like shit, I figured I'd give you something. I plan to have the next chapter up tonight, but don't hate me if that doesn't happen.**

**On a personal note, I have an awesome face wound. I was skiing today and caught an edge and when I fell, my cheek jammed into my pole and it's all purple and swollen and I look like a battle hardened soldier only not really and it hurts to chew so the bad outweighs the good but whatever. I blame the rambling on assloads the ibprophen but we all know that I just ramble, over-the-counter pain medicine or not. **


	8. Chapter 7 - Tony's Medical Qualification

"I'm back!" Tony shouted, slamming the door to alert Steve of his return. The other man sat upright on the couch. He had fallen asleep without realizing it. Waking up before the sun to make sure his personal affairs were in place before Tony woke up and then staying awake until after he had fallen asleep everyday was beginning to wear on him. Even super soldiers needed sleep.

Tony sauntered into the room, a single shopping bag in his hand, to find Steve wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Hello Tony," he said, yawning.

"Sleepy?" Tony asked, plopping down beside him. He put the bag on the table.

"No... I was just... uh."

"You were what? The TV's not on. There is no book in sight. And there's a nice couch pattern on your face," Tony said, poking Steve's cheek. Steve glared at him.

"Okay. I was sleeping. Now, what do you want."

"Well," Tony sighed, sliding the bag in front of Steve. "Here. I got you a present."

"Tony, you do realize the purpose of a birthday gift is that the birthday person receives a gift and then it is left alone until the gift givers birthday, right?" Steve asked. He picked up the bag.

"Well fine, it's not a present. I didn't even wrap it. Now, open," Tony instructed. Steve slowly moved the tissue paper to the side. "STOP!" Tony shouted. Steve looked up, confused. "Remember when you were a kid and you got a present and you couldn't wait to see what was inside, so you just tore the paper off in excitement? Every present should be opened that way."

Steve smiled as Tony echoed his words back to him. Then he tore away the paper to find... "A pair of socks? Tony, you just gave me the exact same thing I got you."

"No, no. See, yours are yellow, not purple. And," Tony reached inside an identical bag behind Tony's back Steve hadn't seen. "You only got the free gift. They were buy one get one free. I just loved the ones you gave me so much that I wanted a second pair. When I got to the fifth store I tried to find the deal I did, I realized that I didn't need _three_ pairs. But I spent no money on those. So I did not pay for my own birthday gift." Tony's second pair was teal blue.

"You went to five stores?"

"I wanted to find a good deal!"

"Ah yes, because you need to extremely frugal with your money, just as you always have been."

"Shut up and put the damn socks on your feet," Tony ordered. Steve kicked off his shoes, pulled off his while socks, and replaced them with his new yellow ones. "There. Isn't that better?" Tony asked.

"They're comfortable." Steve wiggled his toes.

"Say comfy. 'Comfortable' makes you sound passive. As if you're trying to show me that you care, even though you're just being nice."

"You don't make sense."

Tony didn't smile. He just kicked off his own shoes, peeling back his own socks, and replaced them with the purple ones Steve had bought him.

"Don't you want to wear your new ones?" Steve asked.

"These are new; I got them three hours ago." Tony pulled the socks over his feet. "Plus, someone really special gave them to me for my birthday." Steve smiled. "Now, I believe someone told me that you can slide across the floor in these... is that someone man enough to try it with me?"

"I think you mean _mad_ enough."

"Nope. I mean _man_ enough. But clearly, he's nothing more than a scrawny, little, short, ninety pound, asthmatic—" Tony was cut off as Steve pushed himself up from the couch. Tony knew that would get a rise out of Steve.

"I'm insane," Steve muttered to himself before taking a running start. When he decided he had worked up enough speed, he stopped moving his feet and balanced his weight so that he would slide and...

"Shit!" Tony jumped off the couch, running to Steve. "Christ, you didn't have to fall on your ass!" He was laughing. He knew that Captain America wasn't going to be hurt from slipping on the floor. He offered Steve his hand to help him up. Steve took it and pulled Tony down on top of him. Tony rolled off of Steve. Now they were both laughing.

When they caught their breath, Tony stood up. "Now, step aside and let the master show you how it's done." Steve pushed himself up so that he was sitting cross legged on the floor. He gestured his arm as if to say 'Go on'.

Tony hammed it up. He began by swiping his foot back like a bull. Steve had to bite his lip to suppress his laughter. Tony started running. He didn't even make it to the stage of Sock Sliding where he stopped moving his feet. Instead, his foot slipped as he was running and he ended up falling forward. He threw his arms out to catch himself.

Steve ran to his side. He didn't laugh. Tony could get hurt, he knew that. The knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Tony whined. Steve rolled him over. "I think I hurt my wrist."

"Really? Okay, let me look at it." Steve reached for Tony's hand. Then, before he knew what was happening, his nose hurt. He stuck his tongue out and tasted blood. "What was that for?!" Steve put his hand to his nose. It was made very clear that Tony was, in no way, hurt.

"You're the one that told me that these socks could make us slide across the floor. We both suck at it."

"You didn't need to punch me."

"Sorry." Tony sat up. "Let me look at that. Steve lowered his arm to let Tony get a closer look at his nose. "Well Cap. I've got good news and I've got bad news."

"What?"

"It seems as if that serum works, because the blood has stopped and your nose is healed."

"The bad news?" Steve winced. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Well," Tony sighed. "I did break it. And, since it healed so fast, it didn't have a chance to set."

"You're kidding me." Steve was surprised that he wasn't angry, or even annoyed. He sort of found the entire thing hilarious. He especially like the way Tony looked panicked and guilty.

"So we have two options," Tony continued. "I can punch you again and then set it, or we could go to the hospital and have _them_ re-break it and then set it."

Steve laughed and stood. "As much as I respect your medical qualifications," he reached his hand down for Tony. Tony grabbed it and let Steve pull him up. "I think it would be best if I went to the hospital."

"I'll drive!" Tony said, excitedly. "Road trip!"

"We're going down the road to the hospital."

"Shut up."

The two made their way back to the couch. They both peeled their fuzzy socks off and threw them to the ground, replacing them with respectable, boring socks. The pulled their shoes over their feet and made their way down to the workshop.

Steve had been in Tony's workshop once, when he found Breezy, Sleezy and the third one blowing stuff up. He had never really looked at Tony's collection of cars. "How many do you have?" he asked.

"Enough. Which one do you want to take?" he asked.

"Um... that one." Steve pointed. The two made their way to the car and got inside.

"I'm keeping the top down, so your flowing blonde locks might get a bit messed up." Tony strapped his seat-belt. Steve followed suit.

"I'm not the one with flowing blonde locks. I think Thor takes the cake on that one."

Tony smirked. "You're right." He floored it and they sped off. Steve was surprised at how fast Tony drove and it kind of concerned him, but he just held onto the door white knuckle tight. It didn't take ten minutes to get to the hospital. Tony didn't even bother to park the car. He just drove it to the door and jumped out. It was still running.

"Aren't you going to...?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey, you!" Tony shouted at a woman waiting at the hospital's bus stop. "C'mere." The woman walked over to them. "You want this car?" Tony asked. The woman looked skeptical. "It's yours."

Steve gaped. He opened the door for the woman, who looked equally shocked, and dragged Steve into the hospital. He shoved him into a wheelchair. "Tony, you do realize I broke my _nose_. It's already healed. I can walk. And you didn't need to give your car away."

"That woman didn't have a car. I have many. I didn't even care for that one. She needed it more than I did." Tony began pushing the wheelchair at top speed. Steve was scared for his life. He just held onto the arms and shouted 'Look out!' at people who were in their way.

When they got to the emergency reception, Tony let go of Steve, who kept wheeling and almost smashed into a wall. He grabbed the tires and held on tight enough for them to stop. Tony slammed his hands on the desk. "My friend has been wounded. He needs medical attention immediately!" Tony shouted. Steve got up from the chair.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm more than okay. I just broke my nose, it healed, and I need someone to re-break it and set it. There is no emergency. There's no telling that to this one, though." Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Mr. Stark, there are plenty of places where you can act like a fool and people will tolerate it and there will be no major consequences. However, this _is_ a hospital and there are seriously sick people here. There are people with very serious injuries. There are worried families. You have to maintain a level of self control and respect," the receptionist reprimanded.

"Sorry," Tony murmured.

"Now, Mr..."

"Rogers."

"Mr. Rogers. You need to fill out these forms. A doctor should be able to see you quite soon. It is a very simple procedure, but it is quite painful," the nurse warned.

"I'm sure I've felt worse," Steve said, grabbing the forms from the woman. He grabbed Tony's sleeve and pulled him over to the sitting area and began filling out the necessary paperwork. "I can't believe you." He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"What?" Tony was defensive.

"You're actually crazy," Steve said, then frowned. "I don't know what half of this stuff means."

"Here," Tony said, grabbing the clipboard from his hands. He quickly went through the check list. "Steve..."

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to put down for D.O.B.?"

"What's D.O.B?"

"Date of birth."

"Oh... um... what's yours?"

"Today."

"I meant the year. My birthday's May third."

"Good idea," Tony said. He began to write out the birthday.

"Make sure to subtract at least fifteen years."

Tony looked up, glared at Steve, and then subtracted fifteen years, or rather added, making Steve thirty-two. He got up and handed the clipboard back to the woman. She glared at Tony. Her eyes flicked over to Steve.

"I know. He's a hunk, right? Even with his nose all fucked up" Tony smirked at the woman. She had to be in her late fifties at least.

"Inappropriate," she muttered and grabbed the clipboard. "Someone will be with you shortly."

When Tony sat back down, Steve spoke. "So. What exactly does my nose look like?" Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, snapped a picture, then turned it around for Steve to see. The second man cracked up. "Oh my gosh. I look quite stunning, don't I?"

"You always do." Tony realized what he said. "I mean... uh—"

"Mr. Stark," a man in a white lap coat interrupted. Tony shook the man's hand, grateful of his timing. "And you must be Mr. Rogers."

"Yes, sir," Steve confirmed. He, too, shook the doctors hand.

"I'm doctor Rushman."

Tony snorted. The doctor and the soldier looked at him. The were confused. Tony felt the need to explain. "When I first met... Natasha," Tony said, looking at Steve. Steve confirmed he understood. The doctor still looked confused. "A girl I knew lied to me for awhile and told me last name was Rushman."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"What was it?"

Tony and Steve shared a glance. "Hill. Natasha Hill."

"Sorry to pry into your personal life. Now, Mr. Rogers, you do realize that this is going to be incredibly painful."

"I've already had it broken once today. I think I can handle a second time."

"You broke it _today_?" Dr. Rushman. "How did it heal so fast."

"It's a very long story."

"Okay." The doctor looked skeptical. "And how did you break it?"

"I punched him in the face," Tony admitted. The doctor raised his eyebrows. Tony assumed he couldn't raise just one like he could. He smirked inwardly. Outwardly he said, "Yeah. I was just being an ass. I didn't mean to hit him as hard as I did. Doc, can you please just fix his face. I wanna get home and have him cook me a birthday dinner—"

"How do you know I even planned on making you dinner?" Steve asked. "Am I just a housewife to you?"

"No. You're my babysitter, remember?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable and confused. "Well, happy birthday Mr. Stark. Mr. Rogers, shall we go fix your nose?"

"Yes please."

"Mr. Stark, you need to stay here."

"Yes sir!" Tony saluted. Steve glared. The doctor was actually starting to look frightened.

Half an hour later Steve emerged, his nose taped up. "How was it?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it felt wonderful. Let's just go home."

"Um... Steve?" Something dawned on Tony.

"What now?"

"We don't have a car to get home..."

Of all the things that could happen, Tony did not expect Steve to start laughing. "This is crazy!"

"Yeah. It really is. I'm just gonna call Happy." Tony dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Classy. Answering a phone call from your boss with food in your mouth."

"_I'm sorry. What can I do for you Tony?"_

"Pick me and Steve up from the hospital."

"_How'd you get there?"_

"I drove."

"_Why can't you drive home?"_

"I gave my car away."

"_You're kidding._"

"Nope."

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes. May I ask what happened?"_

"I broke Steve's nose."

"_What on earth is wrong with you?"_

"A lot."

Happy hung up the phone. Steve and Tony made their way to the exit and waited for the driver to arrive. When he did, the two climbed into the back of the car. They were halfway home when Tony spoke.

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something cheesy and have you not laugh at me, please?"

Steve hesitated. "Sure?"

"This was probably one of the best birthdays ever."

"That is really cheesy."

"It's also really true. So... thank you."

"Don't even think about it."

Steve was caught completely off guard when Tony moved over a seat and wrapped his arms around Steve in a big hug. Steve didn't even hesitate before wrapping his arms around Tony.

**MY LOVELIES!**

**Holy mother of God! That was SEVEN PAGES! Who remembered in the prologue when I said I like to keep my chapters short? One or two pages. Lol. Whatever.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. It is, in my opinion, the best chapter in the story. I absolutely love it.**

**I wanted Steve to have a face wound because I have a face wound. And mine won't heal instantly. I have to deal with mine for awhile. And it hurts.**

**Enough about me. I hope y'all enjoyed this one.**

**I don't know if anyone reads this far into these, but if you are, please note that Stony has an official song. It's Echo by Jason Walker. Go on Youtube and search "Stony Echo" and be prepared to cry/have a heart attack. That video is the reason I ship Stony. It's sensational. I just remembered to let y'all know that because as I was writing these comments, it came on my iTunes. I shall shut up now. But seriously, go watch that video. Let me know what you think of it.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Cold Potatoes

"I have to go to New York tomorrow," Steve said suddenly. They had just gotten home from the hospital and Steve was cooking dinner, just as Tony predicted he would. Tony was sitting at the counter instead of being off somewhere in the house doing god knows what. Steve was really enjoying the company.

"New York?" Tony was taken off guard. "Why tomorrow?"

Steve sighed. He had just put the potatoes in the oven. Everything was ready; they just had to wait. "This is going to sound forward of me—" Steve stopped and tried to judge the look on Tony's face. "But it seems as though I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

"Yeah, and? You've already been here for over a month. What does that have to do with New York?" Tony was getting irritated. Steve was beating around the bush.

"I'm going to get my things. I'm moving in here, Tony. You need someone here with you. Not just because of... your loss. Even after those wounds heal, you're still going to need someone to take care of you. I'm not trying to make you feel inept; the fact of the matter is you've always had someone here... with you. You've never been on your own. You don't know how to cook or... well... anything."

"So I'm a big fucking baby?" Tony slammed his hands down on the counter. He wasn't angry that Steve was moving in. The idea actually made him happy. He was angry, however, about the fact that Steve had called him inept. He knew it was true but he hated that it was so obvious. "Poor Tony Stark can't do anything for himself. I'm the perfect Steve Rogers. I will help Tony because I can. I am perfect. I am a saint. Look at me helping the less fortunate," Tony mimicked Steve in a voice that sounded nothing like Steve. He made petite hand gestures and crossed his hands of his heart repeatedly. "Fuck you, Rogers." Tony got up and made his way to his room. Steve ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Calm down Stark. I was just trying to help."

Tony pushed Steve's hand away with such force he hurt himself. He wouldn't let Steve know that though. Not in a hundred years. "That's all you ever do. You help me. Because I am pathetic. I am a grown man that can't do anything for himself. I bet you love it that I need you! You _love_ being important."

"That doesn't matter to me, Tony. I just want..."

"You want what? To make me feel good? What happens when I do something stupid? When I'm cruel to you. Crueler than I'm being right now. What happens when I get hurt and I need more assistance than normal and you're unable to go on with your everyday life? What happens when I blow something up and _you_ get hurt? Will you still want to be with me? Rogers, _I_ don't even want to be with me. So please... just... go away." Tony ran into his room. Steve didn't make an effort to chase after him.

The blonde slumped his way back into the kitchen and turned off the oven. He wasn't hungry any more and he didn't think Tony would be coming out any time soon. He retreated to the living room and started blankly at the wall. He wasn't sure how many hours passed, or maybe it was minutes, Steve wasn't sure, when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Steve?" He heard a tentative voice say. He still couldn't see Tony.

"Yeah?" Steve asked. There was no malice in his voice. He wasn't mad at Tony. Tony had the right to be angry; Steve practically called him a child.

"I'm sorry."

Steve was reminded of a little kid who had been sent to his room. The one who came down the stairs, scared as all hell, wanting to apologize but not sure if he deserved forgiveness.

"I know."

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"Okay. Dinner's going to be awhile. I turned it off when you left." Steve stood up and started to make his way back to the kitchen. He saw Tony slumped against the wall.

"We can order take out," Tony suggested.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Steve?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I would love it if you moved in. It's very obvious that I need someone. I'm pathetic."

"No you're not." Steve moved closer to Tony. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Even though they had been touching each other and holding each other quite a bit recently, it always surprised him when Tony didn't push away.

"I wish that was true."

**Blek. I hate this chapter. But... I needed a filler because the next chapter's gonna be the tits. Hopefully it'll be up toniiiiiigggghhhhtttt.**

**Once again, I must tell you: go to YouTube, search 'Stony Echo', watch, enjoy, melt, die a little inside, ship harder than ever before. Guys, that vid is legit. You must view. YOU MUUUUUSSSSTTTT!**

**I love you my lovlies. I love dem reviews. Dey maek meh happi.**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Blue Dress Heartbreak

Tony peaked one eye open, then snapped it shut immediately against the sun pouring in the window. He had a headache. He was nauseous. He hated life. The previous night was a blur, but he was able to remember a few things.

He was drunk. That explained how he felt now. He was angry, but he was also sad. He couldn't quite remember why. He started breaking things. He could feel cuts in his hands, presumably from broken glass. Steve had flown to New York two days before. He was supposed to be back now. Steve's absence was the reason he was able to get totally sloshed.

Tony rolled over, only to bump into something. Or rather... someone? He peaked an eye open and sure as shit, Steve was lying in bed with him. _What the fuck happened_? Tony asked himself. Suddenly, he remembered Steve's arms. Tony had passed out on the floor. Steve carried him to bed. And stayed the night? Tony was so confused and his head hurt from the hangover and he hated life even more than he did when he first woke up.

Steve made a grunting sound; he started to open his eyes. Tony took the opportunity before Steve jumped into his lecture about irresponsibility to shout "JARVIS! Dim the windows. Too much sun."

"Yes sir."

"So," Steve's mouth was a tight line. Tony knew he was in trouble.

"Look, Cap—"

"Don't 'Cap' me, Tony. I swear... I can't leave the house for two days without you destroying everything. I even came back early! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Tony hated that Steve was mad at him. He hated that he didn't know why. He hated that, like always, he managed to disappoint the person who cared about him. "I'm sorry." Tony was surprised that he meant it. He wasn't used to feeling so much remorse towards anything. What was happening to him?

"What triggered it? Why did you lose control?" Steve asked. His tone was gentle now. There was still a hint of hostility, but he wasn't yelling like he was before.

"I don't remember," Tony admitted.

"You kept muttering something about a blue dress," Steve prompted.

It hit Tony like a train. He remembered. As soon as he did, he wished he didn't. "It was hers. She... it was a birthday gift from me that she bought herself a few years back. It was... special, in a weird sort of way. I thought I had gotten rid of all her stuff because I knew something like this would happen should I be reminded of any day that I spent with..." Tony slammed his eyes shut. "With Pepper." Steve was shocked. It was the first time Tony had said her name since he had been there. "She was uncomfortable. She said she forgot to wear deodorant and that it was inappropriate that she was dancing with her boss. I didn't think she smelled any different."

Steve felt bad for Tony. He didn't realize that it was something so intimate that made him lose control. However, he had prepared what he was going to say to Tony when he finally woke up, and he was sticking to his plan. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry that her memory is such a difficult thing for you to face. However, I can't keep babying you. I cook. I clean. I _am_ your housewife. But that stops now. I will still cook. I will still clean. But I'm now holding you accountable for your own actions. If you're going to continue being reckless, you going to have to clean up your own messes. Starting with the damage you did last night."

"I never had to clean up my mistakes before."

"It's not before, it's now. I'm here and this is what I'm making you do. If you don't, I will leave and you will be left alone to talk to your robots— artificial intelligence. Whatever it is. That's why you made them after all, isn't it? So you never have to be alone?" Steve knew it was the wrong thing to say. He knew he was being cruel. He knew he had gone too far. The look on Tony's face made it obvious Steve had hit a nerve. It only lasted for a second, though, before Ton threw up a wall and his expression was once again unreadable.

"I can sweep. And... vacuum?"

"Yes Tony, it's called a vacuum." Steve was actually concerned about Tony's lack of knowledge about... everything.

"I was making a joke, dumb-ass. I know what it's called. It's great to know you have such faith in me you think I don't know what a fucking vacuum is," Tony said, pushing back his covers and standing.

**I promised you all that this would be up... three days ago?! I'm a terrible person. And the most upsetting part is, when I opened the doc, everything was already written except the last three paragraphs. Literally, everything up until "unreadable" was already typed up and ready to go. I have no idea what it didn't get posted earlier.**

**Not too fond of this chapter. Liking the tension at the end though. Anywaaaaaaaaaaay.**

**Doesn't matter.**

**And I do promise another chapter tonight. Because I'm a good person. :)**

**Continue to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The F-ing Stone Age

Tony filled the dustpan one final time and then looked at the now clean dining room. It was incredibly empty now, seeing as there was no longer a table. He had dragged out the remains of that a few hours before.

He found it funny that he didn't remember smashing all the plates, breaking the windows, or ripping the legs off of the table, but he remembered Steve picking him up and tucking him into the blankets. And he remembered that goddamned dress. The whole reason this happened. He remembered the reason he forgot.

"Good job." Tony jumped. Steve was leaning against the wall. He looked surprised.

"One room down, the rest of the house to go."

"Don't worry about the rest of the house. Me and the boys took care of it already." Tony smirked at the idea of Steve calling his AI's 'boys'. It made his stomach do a little twisty-turny thing he hadn't felt in awhile. It concerned him.

"When'd you find time to do all of that?" Tony asked.

"You've been in here all day!" Steve chuckled. Tony's stomach twisted.

"Hey— no one told me you had to plug a vacuum into the _wall_. It's like the fucking stone-age."

Steve wasn't sure if Tony was kidding or not. Instead he just commented; "Tony, language."

"Now you wanna change the way I talk?" Tony was getting heated.

"No it's not that, it's just..." There was a pregnant pause as Steve realized that was exactly what he was doing. His original goal was to get Tony in a functioning state after he lost Pepper. He had succeeded for the most part, save for the previous night's incident.

Somewhere along the way he had become obsessed with bettering Tony as a person. He invited himself to move in. He was making him clean when he never had before. He was constantly making Tony do things he didn't want to do. While Steve thought those changes were for the best, and they were, it wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry about that comment I made this morning. About talking to JARVIS. That was out of line." Steve was apologizing. Tony's stomach flopped.

"Was it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"But you weren't wrong."

"Doesn't make what I said right."

"No?"

"Tony?" Steve said his name. Tony's stomach flipped.

"Mm?" Tony had begun wrapping up the vacuum chord. He was hoping that if he stopped looking at Steve, his stomach would calm down.

"Why won't you let anyone care about you?"

Tony stopped dead. He opened his mouth, prepared to spew out the usual bullshit, but he stopped himself. Why lie to Steve? "It's stupid and cliché. I'd rather not talk about about it." Steve's eyes bore into Tony. Tony rolled his eyes. "Because every time I let someone care about me I lose them. I would rather people hate me so I didn't have anyone to disappoint. I wouldn't have to know the loneliness that is the end of love..." Love?

Steve cleared his throat. "I know you know this, but I'm just curious as to if it ever crossed you mind."

"What crossed my mind?" Tony looked up at Steve.

Steve rubbed the back of his head. When he lifted his arm, his shirt pulled up a little bit. Tony got the quickest of glimpses of the soldiers stomach. His stomach did a 360. "Everyone I knew is dead. You're all I have, too."

Tony dropped the power chord and sprinted out of the room. It happened so fast, so instinctively and out of the blue, Steve had to wait a moment to process what had happened before chasing after Tony. He followed Tony to one of the giant, floor to ceiling windows that surrounded his house. The glass was blown out, probably a result of last nights destruction. Tony looked over the edge of the cliff into the ocean.

"If you jump I will jump out after you and if you survive the fall, I will kill you."

"You jump, I jump."

"What?" Steve asked.

Tony closed his eyes, remembering the night Pepper made him watch _Titanic_. It was the most brutal three hours and fourteen minutes of his life. But he wasn't even really watching the movie. Instead, he was watching Pepper. And holding her when she cried. And making it better. "Nothing. It's from... a movie."

"Tony... why are you even doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Contemplating making that jump?" Steve slowly started to approach Tony. He didn't want to make any sudden movements that would make Tony do anything rash.

"She said that I was all she had. Why is it that you both said that to me? Why is it that you... why is it that you remind me so much of her?"

Steve was at Tony's side. "I don't know."

"I do." Tony sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Because you both save me from myself."

**Ug. I'm a terrible person. I said I would have this up over two weeks ago! What is wrong with me? Well, I know that the past eleven days I was in Europe, but I should have had it up before I left. I promised it to you the night I posted the last chapter. But I didn't give it to you. However, here it is... with a cliffhanger, no less. I hope that you liked the ending. Sorry this is sort of short and blah.**

**No promises as to when the next chapter is up, but I hope to give it to you within the next few days.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Let's Fall In Love

Steve stepped into the house. He had gone for a run simply to get out of the house. He cared deeply for Tony and was happy to stay in his home, but there was only so much Tony Stark someone could handle before needing a break. He was sweating and his breath was slightly heavy, but within seconds his breathing returned to normal.

He began taking off his shoes and crinkled his nose at the smell. Those yellow socks were not made for sweat and they reeked. Steve wasn't sure why he had put on the socks Tony gave him, but it just felt right. He was reminded of Tony's birthday and smiled. He remembered what it was like to see Tony so genuinely happy, especially since he hadn't seen his smile much since. Even if he had broken his nose and they spent a good portion of the day in the hospital, it was still one of the best days Steve had since waking up.

Steve started walking in the house. As he walked further, he began to hear piano music. It was getting louder the further he walked. The song sounded eerily familiar. It was a song that was around when he was a kid. He began to mouth along with the words.

_That's why birds do it, bees do it, even educated fleas do it. Let's do it: let's fall in love. Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it. Even lazy jellyfish do it. Let's do it: let's fall in love._

"I didn't know you could play the piano. Or sing."

Tony turned around and immediately stopped playing the piano. He slammed the lid over the keys and stood up. He then awkwardly sat down, then stood again. "Uh... I've had a lot of time to myself over

the years. I've led a pretty lonely life, you know."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Tony. You know that, right?" Steve wondered why Tony always had his defenses up. He wanted to break down that wall that the other man insisted stand between them.

Tony's face twitched. "'Course I know that." He walked past Steve, his eyes focus on a mysterious spot in the distance. Steve turned around and followed him.

"Why that song?" Steve asked, following after Tony. "It's older than me." Tony shrugged and started organizing magazines, his back still to Steve. "Why are you all of a sudden quiet?"

"I don't think I need to say anything."

"That's a first."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always have an answer for everything, so I don't know why you can't tell me why you were singing some song written in the twenties."

"I don't know. Because it's cute. Because there's something else from the twenties that is cute and maybe I wanted to impress him."

There was an awkward silence as Tony, once again, flipped the magazines around. He began putting them in alphabetical order, but since there were only two different types of magazines, he began ordering them my their publishing date.

"You wanna impress me?"

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"Who else do you know from the twenties?"

"No one."

Steve had no idea why Tony would want to impress him. It made no sense at all. And why that particular song? Maybe Tony was singing that song for the same reason Steve put on those socks that morning. A crazy, insane, life changing thought hit Steve. The wind was knocked out of him. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. It went against what he was taught to believe. But things were different now. He saw it everyday. It wasn't wrong, like he was told. The world was changing. He couldn't stay stuck in the mentality of the past, because that just didn't exist anymore. All of a sudden, everything seemed different to Steve. Suddenly it all made sense. Why he wanted to stay with Tony and make him feel better. Why he flew across the country when he found out about Pepper and insisted he live with Tony.

"Can you sit down for a minute?" Steve asked, gesturing to the couch. Tony shrugged and sat. Steve sat in a chair opposite Tony. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"I just had a thought."

"Congratulations."

"Not funny."

"Yes it was."

Steve didn't feel like arguing.

"Continue. What was your thought?"

Steve took a breath and prepared himself. This could potentially be the most humiliating thing he had ever done. Should he have packed his bags first? Been prepared to run out the door if Tony didn't give him the response he was hoping for? It was too late. Steve opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

"It's a good thing you have rippling muscles because you are not a great conversationalist."

"Shut up, I'm trying to think of how to phrase this." Steve was getting irritated with Tony's arrogance and for a fleeting second wondered if he was jumping to conclusions.

"Steve."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Steve let out a gust of air. "You beat me to the punch. That's what I was gonna say."

"Yeah, well." Tony shrugged his shoulders. This was just as weird for him as it was for Steve, if not weirder. Tony had spent his life sleeping with women just for something to do. He never thought he would fall for a guy. Especially only weeks after the love of his life was killed right before his eyes. The memory felt like a knife in the gut. Was he betraying Pepper?

"So..."

"So..."

"Well, you're the one who said it first."

"Said what first?" Tony asked.

"Let's do it. Let's fall in love."

**Mixed feelings. I wanted this chapter to be really good, because this is a turning point in the story, but I haven't updating in forever. Next chapter will be awesome, I swear. But I've said that for, like, the past four chapters, haven't I? Pffffffft.**

**It's actually a real song. I first heard it when I was watching _Midnight In Paris_. So yeah.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Dash

Tony sneaked up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Steve jumped and Tony buried his face into his back.

"Hi," he said. He took a deep breath, inhaling all that was Steve. He couldn't wipe the goofy grin that was plastered on his face.

"Hello, there," Steve said, twisting himself around so that Tony was leaning against his chest. "How are you this morning?" Tony hummed contently and didn't answer. It had been a few weeks since the Pianos and Confessions Day, as they called it. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed the top of his head. "What do you want to do today?"

Tony shrugged. "Dunno."

"C'mon. You have to want to do something."

"Nah. I just wanna be with you."

Steve's heart melted a little bit. Did Tony Stark just say that to him? He couldn't believe his luck. He just... he was so happy. "Awww. But pick something."

"Well..." Tony stepped back. He bit his lip. "There is something that I've been wanting to do. I feel like I have to do it sooner rather than later. I've already put it off for months and I think... it's getting cold. And the ground's getting hard. And I just have to get on with it—"

"Out with it, Tony. Where do you want to go?"

"I wanna go to the cemetery. I want to go to Pepper's grave."

Steve was shocked. "You mean... you haven't been?"

Tony sighed. "Well... I mean... I've driven there a hundred times. But I can't... I can't drive past the gates. I can't go in there. I always wanted to go alone, because I thought that would be best. But I've realized that I can't do it alone. I need you to come with me. I've wanted to ask for awhile now, but I didn't know how to ask."

Steve just looked into Tony's eyes. He couldn't speak. He knew his voice would crack. His throat was getting tight. He pulled Tony into his arms and rocked him. Tony hadn't been close to tears before his confession, but as he felt Steve tighten his arms around him, he felt a tear run down his cheek. Steve mumbled that he would take him and Tony mumbled thank you and they just continued to rock back and forth.

–

Tony had never been so nervous. He and Steve were walking through the graveyard. Steve said it would be best if they didn't drive through. There was more peace in walking, anyway. Steve reached for Tony's hand, but Tony pulled away. It didn't feel right to hold Steve's, his current love, hand on his way to see his Pepper.

The stone wasn't special. It wasn't larger than the rest and there was no extravagant carving. There weren't bunches of flowers everywhere. It was just a stone that said "Virginia Pepper Potts", two years, and a dash. Tony stared at that dash. That dash that symbolized her life. He hated that all that was here to pay tribute to Pepper's life was a single dash. That dash couldn't hold who she was and what she did. It was a fucking line and Tony grew livid looking at it. His hands were clenched at his sides.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"No."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hey there Pep," Tony said, ignoring Steve. "I'm really sorry that I haven't been around to see you since... you came here. I'm, uh, not sure how to do this. I'm not entirely sure what I want to say. I don't know if you can see us now, but Steve's here with me."

"Hi Pepper," Steve whispered. He was looking at the stone, but when he looked over at Tony, the other man was looking at the sky.

"I'm... well, I'm sort of with Steve now. I hope that's okay. Don't think that it negates the love I felt—the love I _feel—_for you. I, well I, uh, I miss you. So fucking much, Pepper. My God. I just," he let out a long breath from his nose. He tried to calm himself and swallow back tears. "I'll always love you Pepper. Whether you're standing beside me telling me what to do, or off in the great beyond. You're... you're a part of me and I know that," he chocked on a sob. He couldn't help it. He was crying now. "I know that I wouldn't... I wouldn't be here... if it wasn't... if you didn't... I wouldn't have—"

Steve reached up and rubbed Tony's back. "Tony. It's okay."

Tony nodded and let Steve pull him in. Tony's face was buried in the soldiers chest and his body heaved with sobs. He couldn't control himself. Not one bit. He felt like a child. He had never cried this hard. Never. Not even when his parents died. This was a whole different kind of sad, because it was the kind of sad that he could have prevented. Finally he composed himself enough to turn around. He looked back up.

"Sorry about that Pep," he laughed, the sniffled and took in a shaky breath. "I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for me over the years. You were my rock. You were a constant in my life and I owe everything that I am to that. Okay, well, not really. But you did help me. You helped me become a better person. You turned my metal heart into an organ. You... I love you Pepper. Nothing that will ever happen in this world will change that." He knelt down and looked at the stone. "I don't know what good it'll do you now, but, um, I had something made up and, well..."

He placed a ring on the ground. It wasn't an engagement ring. It was just a simple band. There were words etched into the gold. _PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART._ Steve couldn't read it from where he was standing, but he remembered seeing it before in the house. He knew that the words meant something to the two of them. He let a tear fall from his eye.

Tony's head was bent and Steve could tell he was crying. Neither man was sure how long it had been, but a wind sliced through them and there was a chill in the air. Finally, Tony stood. "Goodbye, Pep," he whispered, before leaning into Steve.

**Sorry. So sorry. I'm such a horrible person.**

**This chapter was going to be fluffy, but I wasn't in the _mood_ to write fluff. So... you get this. It's pretty depressing, but hey. That's life.**

**So, I feel like this story is winding down. I have a few ideas for more stories on the horizon (Stony) and there are other fics that I'm rescuing from the bowels of my computer to post here (not Stony) and I don't want this story to drag on. So, there will be one or two more chapters.**

**But don't worry! Just because this story is ending _DOES NOT MEAN_ that I will stop writing Stony. Nope. I will continue on. So, if you wanna stay updated on that, you should follow me as a writer and not just this story.**


	14. Epilogue

Tony had fallen asleep on Steve's lap. The were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. It wasn't until Tony's light snores filled the room that Steve realized the other man wasn't awake.

Steve looked down at the sleeping man in his lap. A smile played on his face. He was so happy to see Tony so peaceful, especially after the events in the cemetery that afternoon. He leaned forward slightly, careful not to wake Tony, and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV.

The room when dark, the only source of light was that coming from the arc reactor through Tony's shirt. Steve once again looked down. He let his hand come to rest just to the left of the glowing metal circle. He felt the sure, steady beating, of Tony Stark's heart.

**And that is all. Thank you, you're welcome. I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter so much. I played with the idea of that being the last chapter, but how would you know? I couldn't just leave you hanging, and I couldn't make a whole chapter for an authors' notice because that's against the rules here. I know it probably wouldn't matter but I would be devistated if this story was taken down.**

**So there you have it. The epilogue to my first Stoney story: The Man With The Metal Heart**

**Read and review. Hopefully I'll be able to get started on another of my ideas in the near future!**


End file.
